For Life?
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: Ella and Char are finally getting married, but what will this do to the relationship. NOT FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Ella zipped up the back of her mothers beautiful white wedding dress and looked at herself in the 3-way-mirror. She straightened out the skirt of the dress and spun around, causing the dress to fly up.

Unseen by Ella, Char walked in and watched her. He was already dressed in his black suit, even thought the wedding was in three hours.

Ella twirled in place until see fell on the bed panting. Char walked over and sat next to her. She jumped.

"Gosh Char, you scared me." She said sitting up. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here. You look beautiful Ella." Char wiped a hair from her face. Ella smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks. You know you aren't supposed it be here. It is unlucky-" Char interrupted her.

"No one knows I'm here. And do you really believe in luck after what you have been through." Ella laughed and fell back on the bed. Char followed her. They lay there silently for a while. Ella was thinking that this might be the perfect time to voice what she had been wanting for so long. She finally gave in,

"Char, have you ever thought about having children?" Char turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yes I have." He took her hand. "Why, have you been thinking about it too?" Ella blushed.

"Yes, I have, but I am having mixed feelings about it. I don't know if I really want to have kids. I know that it would be a great experience, but I am afraid I might have gotten my fathers raising genes. I don't know if I would be a good mother to them." Char nodded.

"I think you would be a great mother. You will be just like your mother was to you." Char leaned over and kissed Ella very lightly on the lips. He was planning on pulling back, but Ella's hand reached up and lodged itself in his hair, bringing him back to her lips. His hands, which had been lying on the bed, moved up to her back and pulled Ella into a warm embrace.

Ella very gently bit Char's lower lip. He smiled and kissed her again.

"We should go Ella." Char drew away from her and stood up. Ella pouted her lip. Char laughed. "You have to finish getting ready. Anyways, why ruin tonight?"

"Fine, but you owe me one." Char laughed again. Ella loved hearing him laugh and smiled at the sound of it. He kissed her gently on the for head and left. Ella remained on the bed thinking.

After a while someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Without looking to see who it was, Ella knew it was Mandy. Her soft footsteps gave her away.

"Ella, you aren't even close to being ready. Come on girl, get off your bum and finish." Mandy pulled Ella to her feet and twirled her around. "That dress is beautiful on you my dear. You look just like your mother." Ella saw a tear form in Mandy's bright blue eye. she hugged her. when the embrace was over Mandy smiled and asked, "what was that for?"

"Being there." was all Ella replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella peaked through the door. "Wow, there are a lot of people Mandy." Mandy laughed.

"Don't be nervous. This is your day child." Ella smiled. Mandy licked her finger and brushed back a stray hair that escaped Ella's vail.

"Thanks." Ella hugged Mandy.

"Are you ready?" Mandy squeezed Ella's hand.

"Yes, I think so." Ella took a deep breath. Mandy opened the door and gestured for the band to start playing. Then she turned and kissed Ella's cheek.

"I love you dear."

"I love you too." Ella hugged Mandy again. The doors opened and the flower girl went through it. Followed by all the brides maids. Ella suddenly had a pang of sadness. Her father had sent a message that morning saying that he couldn't make it and that Ella had to walk down the isle by herself. Her eyes started to water, but she shook her head and pushed it out of her mind.

"Ok Ella, it's time." Mandy said. Mandy was the last one out of the door. She winked at Ella, then turned and started to walk.

"Hello Ella." Ella jumped and turned. Her father was grinning back at her.

"Dad!" Ella jumped on him. She hadn't seen him in a few months. "You made it."

"Yes. I came as fast as I could. Looks like I'm just in time." Mandy had reached the end of the carpet and turned to nod to the music. The conductor started the wedding march. "Here we go child." Ella's dad whispered and they walked through the doorway arm in arm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh I loved her dress. You picked the right one Mandy. i love your sense of taste." Ella walked through the crowd listening to what the different people were saying. Char didn't seem to be amongst the guests.

"Mandy, have you seen Char?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I think he went to the library dear. Why don't you look for him there." Mandy said, and winked again. Ella smiled.

"Thanks." She went into the quiet hallway that separated the library from the dance hall and went across to the library door. It creaked open. She poked her head in, "Char?"

"Yeah, I'm over here." Char's voice came from behind a bookshelf.

"What are you doing in here? I have been looking for you." Ella walked around the shelf. Char was sitting on the floor, books were scattered everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Ella bent down and looked at the cover of one of the books. "Char... why do you have my diary?" Char looked up. His eyes were red. "Char! Whats wrong?" He wiped his eyes and got to his feet.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine."

"Char don't say your fine, that means your not. What's going on?" Ella took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"I think I am just having post wedding shock or something. I'm okay, really." Ella didn't believe him, but she knew he had a reason to keep something from her. She would find out when he wanted to tell her.

"Okay... Well do you want to come back to the party?"

"Yes. Just give me a second." He kissed her and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ella left him alone in the library.


End file.
